Exploring the Possibilities
by Bloody Reckless
Summary: Three years after Bloodlines ends and where The Golden Lily would take place. While figuring out what being restored from a Strigoi means, Dimitri gets the news that will change not only Rose and his lives but the Moroi World as they know it. One-Shot


**A/N**: Bloodlines spoiler! Okay, I came up with this idea after reading some stories in fanfiction about Rose getting pregnant and Dimitri leaving or how she felt after the infamous "love fades, mine has". Most of them explain that the reason she did get pregnant was because she is "shadow-kissed". But if you read the first book where Victor explains to her what it means to be shadow-kissed it only says her soul was affected from the brush of death, not anything physical. So it seemed likely that since Rose and Dimitri are dhampirs it not likely; however, thanks to Bloodlines a new glimmer of hope popped up. Sure, Rose is no longer bonded to Lissa, therefore, her being shadow-kiss is out but something MUCH better came along. Thank you Richelle. And now without further ado I give you my story.

PS: Rose seems too young [to me] at eighteen so I made her older so technically this takes place three years after where Bloodlines ended and most likely The Golden Lily takes place… just to ease _my_ mind.

Oh I almost forgot.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Academy Series or the Bloodlines Series that belongs to VA fan's beloved Richelle Mead. But I do own my story [hopefully] please let at least have that :)

* * *

><p>**<strong><span>UPDATE<span>**: I just wanted y'all to know that this story was written before The Golden Lily came out so I obviously have somethings off compare to the book. Try not to give spoilers of the Golden Lily, I have yet to read it, and am putting it off because I know it will end in a cliffy and I can't deal with another infamous Richelle Mead's cliffy... I'm fragile lol

Have fun reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Exploring the Possibilities<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Dimitri's POV<span>

It's been three years since we found out that being restored from a Strigoi has some effects on us. One being that no matter how much you try you cannot go back to being one of the undead. We found that out from a Moroi named Lee when he desperately attempted to become a Strigoi many times over.

When I found out I wouldn't become a Strigoi again, a part of me sighed in relief. Though I knew I never wanted to be a Strigoi again there was a very small part of me that feared if it would happen to me again. I didn't want to put Rose through that again. It was horrible the first time. Especially with what I did to her when I captured her. My stomach clenched remembering.

I still sometimes couldn't believe Rose forgave me, even more when I realize she did and I almost lost her. Luckily, she survived and fought for her life. Just like my Roza, always the fighter.

A small smile came on my lips remembering her. It's been almost two months since I'd last seen her. My heart gave a painful pang making me miss her even more. I would've liked nothing more then to be with her in my arms, in our room where I can comfortably show her my affections. However, we both had a duty to uphold and our personal life had to take a backseat no matter how much we might wish to be together at the moment. Rose was at Court protecting Queen Vasilisa, while I was here in Palm Springs discovering what effects being restored from a Strigoi had.

Sonya and _Lord_ Adrian Ivashkov, what he wanted me to address him as, were working out the Spirit's effect while I stayed since Sonya and I were once Strigoi. I shuddered, still thinking about the months I was in that state. Though Sonya must have it worse since even though she choose to become Strigoi, she only did that to stay away from the insanity Spirit produced. Plus, while I only had a few months, she had years.

We still didn't know much on what it caused since with Spirit it seemed anything was possible and such a mystery. We didn't even know about the element Spirit until four years ago when Queen Vasilisa found out by Victor Dashkov when he kidnapped her back in November four years ago.

I sighed rubbing my eyes as I looked at the clock. I should have been asleep fifteen minutes ago but my mind wouldn't let me sleep. Taking another breath in, I stood up and went to take a shower. Maybe the warm water would relax my muscles so I could fall asleep.

Twenty minutes later I had my sweatpants on as I towel dried my damp hair. Resting on my bed, sleep came easily.

* * *

><p>The phone ringing near me was what woke me up. Grabbing the phone, I tried to sound alert as my mind was still fuzzy from sleep. "What's wrong?" I answered once I saw it was only five o'clock in the morning. I did not prepare myself when I heard the female voice on the other line.<p>

"Dimitri, it's Rose," she said.

My heart dropped. "What happened to her?" I prepared for the worst so the news wouldn't take me by surprise as I tried to keep my voice, and emotions, in check.

Lissa took a breath in before she continued, "Hopefully nothing bad." I could hear her struggling to keep from crying. "I… I wasn't allowed to heal her."

I could hear how she _wanted_ nothing more then to help Rose with whatever happened to her. "Calm down, tell me exactly what happened." I had to be level-headed for the both of us even though I was reeling with anxiety.

Gasping in a breath, "She was fine a few minutes ago and was chatting, making jokes, like she always does." I could hear her smiling on the other line even though we were three thousand miles away. My heart ached from the distance; Roza, hurt, while I was far away from her. "Anyway, she just suddenly collapsed. Without warning! For a few seconds the other Guardians thought someone shot her thinking they were aiming for me and carted me a-away. Another Guardian went to her and took her away. They won't let me see h-her. All they told me is that she's in the medical ward but she isn't hurt!"

Part of me relaxed. The Guardians knew what they were doing. And I was relieved that she wasn't shot or in mortal danger, or I just hoped she wasn't. "Lissa, calm down. I'm sure the Guardians know what they're doing and they only want to make sure you're safe. I'm sure Rose is fine too." that I can only guess, not entirely convince what really happened. "But, when you get news about her can you please call me and tell me?"

I heard her sniff a few times, "Of course. When I hear any news I'll tell you."

"Thank you," I replied before ending the call. I knew I still had time to sleep but after receiving that news there was no way I could go back to sleep.

I paced across my room countless times waiting for the phone to ring. Looking at it, willing it to bring me good news about Rose. Wishing she was okay and nothing bad happened to her. If something bad happened to Rose… I couldn't finish the thought my heart retching at the thought of losing her. No, I can't lose her, I just can't.

Looking at the clock, it was six fifteen with still no news. I ran my hand through my hair again trying my best to stay sane all the while worrying like a madman. What can possibly be taking so long to hear any news?

By seven o'clock I had just the mind to phone myself to see if I could get some news. Having the phone in hand I punched the numbers in when a knock echoed through my door. Putting the phone back, I took three long strides to the door opening it hoping the person was here to deliver some news about Rose.

"Belikov, You're needed upstairs." Abe Mazur told me the second I opened the door. Then he turned away and walked off before I had time to say anything.

My throat closed up as the little bit of hope died. No, he doesn't know about what happened to Rose or how she's doing. Pushing my emotions back I put on my guardian face, what Roza called it, and went upstairs where I was needed.

* * *

><p>Entering the room Sonya was busy with something while Lord Ivashkov and Miss Sage were near the window having a private conversation. From what I can read in body language she was probably scolding him for something he did.<p>

Going to Sonya, I asked if she needed me. She sighed in gratitude, "Oh thank God you're here. Yes, I can use an extra pair of hands."

I nodded getting to work with what she told me. We worked for a few minutes until the other two's conversation had gotten loud enough that it drifted for us to overhear. "Honestly Adrian. Can you behave for the rest of the day? Jill needs to concentrate on school and she can't if you don't control yourself."

"Don't worry Sage; I'll be on my best behavior. Scouts honor." He held his hand up to demonstrate.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You were never in the Scouts, Ivashkov. So don't give me that line."

He sighed, "You drive a hard bargain Sage. Fine, I'll stay off the alcohol and cigarettes for jailbait. Satisfied?"

She just gave him one more pointed look seeing if he was telling the truth before nodding. Saying goodbye to everyone in the room she left. Without having to see I knew Lord Ivashkov had a smile, he always did after talking to Sydney, whether they just talked or she ordered him to curb his alcohol intake he always did. That is until he notice I was in the room and his face sobered up and returned to a frown.

He still was hurt with what Rose and I did. Even if we both love each other it still wasn't right. I never wanted to hurt him. I wanted to explain but I knew the last time I broached the subject he shut down and got mad. I learned to keep some distance; it was the only way so I didn't indirectly hurt him more.

We continued to work in the tense atmosphere for the rest of the day. Being kept busy distracted me enough to keep from pacing the room and look at my phone every few seconds for a call to come in.

* * *

><p>By nine o'clock that night we called it a day. Lord Ivashkov had already left and Sonya and I were the only ones left. "Is something bothering you Dimitri?" Sonya asked as she studied me.<p>

Keeping my face neutral, I shook my head. She continued to study me. "No, why do you ask?" I answered.

She shook her head, "You can hide your emotions from your face, Dimitri, but you can't hide your aura from me."

Being worried all day it slipped from my mind that she could read my aura. "It's nothing Sonya. Nothing a little sleep can't fix."

Her eyebrows furrowed not entirely convince with my lie. "You can tell me what's wrong. Is it Rose?"

About to tell her it _was_ Rose a voice behind us interrupted. "What about Rose?"

Abe Mazur had came back from wherever he's been all day. Turning around I came face-to-face with Rose's father. "Nothing, I just miss her." Not technically a lie.

He scrutinized watching to see if I was hiding something. "You should give her a call then Belikov. I don't want to find out she's been waiting for you. Do you understand?" his voice hinting at a threat at the end.

"I was planning on giving her a call once I got to my room." I replied, "If you will excuse me."

"Go," he dismissed me. Walking out of the room he spoke again, "I better not hear that you upset her, Belikov."

I nodded and headed back to my room almost running anxious to call to see if Lissa had any news of Rose. About to grab the phone and call Court the phone rang. Not checking caller ID I answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Dimitri?"

My heart swelled with happiness, "Roza."

"Hey Comrade, how was your day?" she smiled with a slight undertone of nervousness.

"Mine was fine," I said brushing it away so I could hear her, "How was yours?"

There was I sigh from her end of the phone, "Well it I was… interesting."

My heart pulsed wanting to hear more. "Is everything alright? Are _you_ alright?"

She stayed quiet for a few agonizing seconds. "Uh, yeah, everything is alright." another pause made me question her response. "Hey Comrade, I need to tell you something…"

My breath caught in my throat knowing the news wasn't good. Rose was never one to beat around the bush. "What is it Rose?"

She paused again, "Are you sitting down?"

"Do I need to be?" I asked.

She sighed, "I think you should…"

Taking a few seconds to debate it in my head, I took her advice and sat down. "Okay, what is it? What did the doctors tell you?"

"The… the doctors?" I could hear her surprise, "How did you know… who told you?"

"Lissa told me that you collapse this morning and that you were taken to the medical ward. But I haven't heard a word since. What's this all about Roza?" my worry started leaking out making my Russian accent more pronounce. In my haste I stood back up, not being able to sit still.

"Oh…" she said. Oh? _Oh!_ That's all she could say? Here I was worried sick over her and that was all she could say? "…Dimitri?"

In my thought monologue I didn't hear Rose speaking on the phone. "Yes?"

"The doctors told me why I probably 'collapsed' today…" she started, I waited patiently for her to continue, hoping it wasn't anything bad. "Please don't overreact, okay. I know this may sound crazy and sound impossible but it's completely true. I don't even know how it could've happen I mean we're both—"

"Rose, calm down. Just tell me, I promise I won't overreact." My voice sounding neutral so she knew I was okay with whatever news she gave me. Nothing can be worse then thinking all day that I might have lost her; if I did, I didn't know—

"I'm pregnant…"

It was silent on my side of the phone as the words she said hit me. And just like she warned I should have taken a seat. I fell on my bed in shock her words resonating in my head. _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant…_

"Dimitri… are you still there?" her voice sounded worried bringing me back to the present.

"Wait, can you say that again?" My voice sounded strange, I didn't recognize it, the shock still there. Did I hear her right?

"I'm pregnant, Dimitri. I don't know how it happened—" I heard her laugh, "Okay, I _know_ how it happened but I don't know how I—we—could have ended pregnant. I mean it's impossible. Dhampirs can't have kids with each other. I mean, we just can't. I don't know how that could be possible."

I was still reeling from the news; I was going to be a father. A concept I didn't think possible with Rose. It was just like she said, Dhampirs couldn't have children, it was impossible. And there was no way Rose would have betrayed me that way and got pregnant by a Moroi. Which lead to the question, how was it possible? "I didn't think it was possible either Roza. But the news… the news that I'm going to become a father… I… I'm speechless."

"Is that a bad thing?" I can hear the hesitation in her voice. This was something we didn't expect. We didn't plan on children since it seemed impossible but now that we were face with this? I knew my choice.

"Rose, it isn't a bad thing. It-it's the best thing that could've happen. I didn't think I would become a father, but, you gave me something I didn't think I would have." I smiled, "If I was over there I would kiss you."

I heard her laugh, "I wish you were here too. I miss you Dimitri."

"I miss you too Roza." I sighed, feeling the ache in my chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you more Comrade." Rose answered, "And I would do more than _just_ kiss you."

I laughed, filled with joy. But something nagged at the back of my mind, how was it possible that we could have a child. Even after we hung up I lay in bed thinking.

My thoughts swirled in my head trying to puzzle it in. I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again it was four seventeen in the morning. It seemed more mysteries surrounded ever since I became a dhampir again…

My eyes widen as I shot up in bed like it electrocuted me. _Ever since I became a Dhampir…_ my thoughts echoed. That was it, that's what probably made it possible.

Ever since I was restored from being a Strigoi… something with its effects must have been the thing to cause this. Another effect from the restoration.

.

.

.

There were two things we learned that day about the effects of being brought back from being a Strigoi. One, no matter what, you couldn't become a Strigoi again, and two, something made it possible for two Dhampirs to have children…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well there you have it. Thanks to Bloodlines I think this theory (Some may think its crazy) popped into my head. Who knows if it's true, maybe I'm wrong and it's only my overactive imagination or maybe this is what Richelle has in store for her fans ;) Tell me if you hated it, loved it, think my idea is beyond crazy and could never happen or if maybe I did stumble onto something. I'll like to hear what you have to say. And I should have apologies in the beginning, sorry for any typos, grammar errors, and maybe slight OOC. It's been a while since I read the series so I went from memory. Anyway, **Review** so I can get what you thought (: Thanks!

Mischievous One 17 out! lol


End file.
